<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chin up king, your crown is slipping by cryptibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699544">chin up king, your crown is slipping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs'>cryptibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Minecraft, Sickfic, no ships, they're family dont be weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SICKFIC TIME BAYBEEEEEEEEEE<br/>- warnings: none! i replaced actually curses with minecraft references hehe :3c</p><p>this is basically just set in a kingdom AU! in the end notes i'll add what the other SBI members positions are in the kingdom! (if you're curious) </p><p>(the "---" you'll occasionally see represents a time skip btw!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chin up king, your crown is slipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright light pierced through the thin veil of sleep Techno desperately tried to stay under, he shifted to avoid it casting across his face again.<br/>The light persisted, annoyance now clouding his mind, he sat up, eyes still closed, and swiping his hand across where the curtains should be closed.</p><p>His hand fell into empty space, no fluttering fabric to grab.</p><p>Reluctantly opening his eyes, Techno grimaced as the searing light nearly blinding him in his sleep filled haze. </p><p>He glared at where the curtains had been drawn back, barely remembering opening them himself last night so the air would be clearer while he slept.</p><p>Techno flipped the blankets across his legs, walking over to where the heavy fabric lay open, and pulling it shut, sighing in relief at the now dark room. </p><p>The bed that was a few steps away had never seemed to look so soft, but he knew he had no chance of falling back asleep, not with the headache now forming behind his eyes. </p><p>Techno sighed, and turned, opening the closet doors to finally get ready for his duties.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The headache never got better throughout the day, in fact it seemed to become worse.<br/>And with it, it brought an uncomfortable feeling of stuffiness to Techno’s nose and ears, he felt he had to sniff constantly to avoid being unable to breathe. </p><p>The droning voices of his advisors didn't help either, he tuned out their rambles about the kingdom’s civilians, knowing that if something was truly wrong, he’d know from the gossip around the castle grounds.</p><p>He had to hold a hand up to stop the baker that was complaining to him from across the throne room’s halls, loud voice echoing easily and making him flinch with every increasingly loud complaint.</p><p>“So you’re telling me, that a herbalist borrowed some of your rosemary stems, and didn’t bother to ask you.” </p><p>“Yes!” Techno had to resist the urge to slam his hands over his pointed ears, the headache increased in furiosity, pounding behind his eyes strongly. </p><p>“He didn’t even take a full stem, so of course I noticed, and asked, since he was the only one ‘round who could possibly have any need for-”</p><p>“Just ask him for a favor when you need one. It’s a plant.”</p><p>The man huffed, frustration evident at the fact his problem had been solved so easily.</p><p>“Well it’s just that, he-”</p><p>A guard strode over, saying something about time limits, and practically had to drag the fuming man out the open doors, calling in the next person.</p><p>Ender, it was going to be a long day. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Techno had escaped the crowds, it had taken him the entire day, but finally he could have some semblance of rest. </p><p>Walking slowly through the wide halls, he tugged apart the bun that he had hastily put his hair into that morning.<br/>It relieved none of the pressure in his head, which he huffed at. He had been hoping that the cause of the headache was the tight curl it sat in, but nonetheless, his pain persisted. </p><p>Any maid or dresser that came down the hall hurried to avoid him quickly, not wanting to be subject to the glare he fixed on the floor as he walked. </p><p>Reaching his bedroom door, Techno pushed it open and almost fell inside, the exhaustion from his duties combined with the horrible ill feeling he had had all day was taxing to him. He nearly threw off his heavy cloak, letting it flop to the ground in a way that a seamstress would cry at. </p><p>He slumped onto the soft bed, still unmade from his fitful sleep the night before. Not even bothering to take off his shoes, Techno buried his face into the pillow, trying his best not to focus on the painful ache in his head.</p><p>The knock at the door nearly made him sob, the pain increased as he sat up shakily, wandering over to where the noise had come from. </p><p>Opening the spruce door, Techno stared with heavy eyes at one of his friends, exhaustion evident in the slump of his shoulders.</p><p>Wilbur stared back with a shocked expression, which took a few seconds for Techno to realize was probably from his tired appearance.</p><p>“Ender, Tech, you look horrible,”</p><p>Ah. He guessed right.</p><p>“Yeah, cool. Didya’ come here just to insult my looks?” Techno mumbled, scrubbing a hand across his now loose pink hair.</p><p>“No, I actually came to ask if you wanted to read a new book a merchant brought, but you don’t exactly seem very up to that idea.”</p><p>He scoffed, “What ever in the world coulda have given you that idea, Wil?”</p><p>Wilbur seemed to ignore his bluntness, squinting down at him curiously. </p><p>“Wil, you look like you’re constipated. Please just ask your question.”</p><p>An answer came in the form of a warm hand pressing against his forehead, brushing the messy strands of long hair out from Techno’s face. <br/>Surprisingly, Techno didn’t mind, he leaned into the care and hummed evenly, letting his eyelids drop a tiny bit more.</p><p>A worried sigh broke him out of his daze, and the hand retreated, taking the warmth with it.</p><p>“You’re certainly not well, Techno, how lon-”</p><p>The sound of Wilbur’s voice seemed to fade out as Techno felt tiredness seep into his bones, making his head droop slightly, the noise seemed watery, too far away for him to properly hear anymore.</p><p>When Techno opened his eyes again, he was slumped against a taller form, hands gripped his shoulder and back as he tilted forwards.</p><p>“-no! Techno!” Loud calls of his name made the headache worse than before, and he groaned, burying his face half into the shoulder of the person practically holding him up. </p><p>“Goddamn it...” A frustrated mumble, then the feeling of weightlessness as he was picked up, it made nausea pool in the back of his stomach, Techno attempted to curl into himself, balling his hands up in his own dress shirt.</p><p>The rocking motion of being carried almost made Techno cry, his head hurt, his nose felt like it was swollen from the inside, and his throat felt dry as paper. The exhaustion from the day had finally claimed his touches on his already tired mind, and he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>Techno didn’t even attempt to open his eyes when he was laid down on the soft sheets of his bed, curling up in an attempt to stop the now painful lurching in his stomach. </p><p>A hand passed through his hair, picking up the crown he had forgotten about from his head. A murmur of apology made its way to his ears before the exhaustion returned, finally taking him under its clutches. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Techno awoke to a quiet voice singing gently beside him, and the cool feeling of a damp rag resting on his forehead.</p><p>He didn’t bother opening his eyes just yet, attempting to fake sleep so whoever was singing wouldn’t stop.</p><p>He didn’t succeed, a warm hand settled across his forehead, pushing the annoying hair strands out of his face.</p><p>A soft voice spoke up after the singing had stopped, “You awake, Tech?”</p><p>Techno forced his eyes to open, happy to see that the blinds were shut tight, the dimness was a blessing to his tired eyes, not wanting to return to the pain of having a headache pound against his skull every second.</p><p>Closing his eyes again, he hummed in answer to the question, not wanting to speak and hurt his throat more than the state it already was in.</p><p>The hand moved from Techno’s head to his shoulder, tracing small comforting circles there as he laid still, relaxing when the singing started up again. </p><p>He let his head fall limp against the pillows, flickering open his eyes to glance over at Wilbur’s peaceful expression as he sung a lullaby they both knew from their childhood.</p><p>Breathing out calmly, Techno let sleep take him in it’s gentle embrace. A smile on his face as he felt the warmth from the blankets and the hand on his shoulder seep into his core.</p><p>He was safe and cared for, that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SBI kingdom positions: <br/>Techno: king! hes a chill ruler and has been king for about four years! (since he was 17)<br/>Wilbur: personal advisor/planner to Techno, but usually goes off and does his own thing to help everyone else! (hes also a bard bc music is very important :D)<br/>Philza: head guard! (i have no idea what else to put here hes just the general leader of the kingdom's guards)<br/>Tommy: c̶h̶i̶l̶d̶ new guard! one of the better fighters! this does not make up for him annoying Literally Everyone /lh</p><p>(note: I will be trying to post more now, I have about three more SBI fics in the works rn, but they'll take time, since school often gets in the way of me writing! <br/>i also have a twitter! @/camjammed i don't post very often there, but you're welcome to DM me writing ideas or questions!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>